Fina línea
by Ankora
Summary: Hermione se levantó de la silla y le dio la mano al Sr. Brown. Este le dijo: Bienvenida al Ministerio, Srta. Granger.


**_Capítulo 1: Desagradable sorpresa_**

-Bien, señorita Granger, su currículum es realmente impresionante, ha obtenido unas notas excelentes durante todos sus cursos en el colegio Hogwarts, por no hablar de sus calificaciones en los cursillos extraescolares avanzados de Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Contrahechizos para la Magia Negra, todos con honores. Y su test de entrada en el Ministerio, curioso, muy curioso.

Hermione miraba nerviosa a todas partes de aquel despacho menos a los ojos de su entrevistador, un tal señor Brown, pero sus nervios no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para trabarle la lengua para decir:

-Disculpe, señor... Brown ¿Qué le resulta tan curioso de mi test de personalidad?

Las cejas de su posible futuro jefe se fruncieron, aunque enseguida volvieron a la normalidad para contestar calmadamente.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Nada, disculpe, señorita, creo que me he despistado. ¿Sabe? Usted me recuerda un poco a mi hija, tiene más o menos su edad, tal vez se conozcan, ella también fue a Hogwarts.

-¿Es usted el padre de Lavender?-preguntó Hermione, extrañada, pues no sabía qué parecido podía haber entre Lavender y ella.

-Sí, así es. Me alegro de que se conozcan. Usted es una chica muy agradable, e inteligente, muy inteligente... Eh... bien ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Ah! Sí. Sea usted bienvenida al Departamento de Investigación de Zonas Mágicas Peligrosas.

-¿En serio?-Hermione se levantó de un salto por la sorpresa-Muchas gracias señor Brown, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.-le estrechó la mano con tanta fuerza y a tal velocidad que se la dejó entumecida.

-Estoy seguro de ello, pero me gustaría comprobar que es usted realmente eficiente, así que la tendremos dos semanas de prueba en la oficina y más tarde comenzará con las prácticas.

-Muchas gracias-contestó la chica cogiendo su bolso-Haré todo o posible por que mi trabajo sea de su gusto.

-Estoy seguro de que será así, y me alegro por ello. Preséntese aquí el lunes a las ocho y media.

-Por supuesto, aquí estaré.-y, estrechándole una vez más la mano abrió la puerta del despacho y salió.

Pocos minutos después, una vez que salió de la cabina de entrada al Ministerio, mientras lágrimas de felicidad adornaban su cara, desapareció de aquel callejón para aparecer, casi al mismo tiempo, frente a la puerta del apartamento de sus mejores amigos.

Llamó al timbre y, enseguida, la cara de Harry apareció tras la puerta, rápidamente señaló algo con las manos por detrás de su espalda y, justo cuando Hermione entraba, la luz se encendió y la chica vio que Ron y Ginny sujetaban una gran pancarta que decía:

"_Lo sentimos, otra vez será" _

-Ejem, chicos,-comenzó Hermione- me han dado el trabajo.

- Rápido, Ron-exclamó Ginny-dale la vuelta.

Acto seguido giraron la pancarta y, con letras brillantes apareció escrito:

"_Felicidades por tu nuevo empleo"_

-Muchas gracias, chicos-dijo mientras abrazaba a Harry. Después de soltarle se dirigió a Ginny y, con una sonrisa, preguntó-¿Cómo has conseguido venir? ¿No terminaba hoy el curso?

-Sí, vengo de la estación, todavía no he pasado por casa, quería llegar a tiempo para felicitarte... y echaba de menos a Harry-contestó la pelirroja mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color ligeramente rosado.

-Ah, me encanta que estéis juntos, hacéis tan buena pareja.

-De nada, Hermione, no fue ninguna molestia-se escuchó, sarcástica, la voz de Ron.

-Oh, lo siento, Ron-se disculpó la castaña abrazándose también a su amigo.

-Tranquila, sobreviviré.-contestó-Cassie no ha podido venir, me ha pedido que te felicitara de su parte, estaba segura de que lo conseguirías. Veo que no se equivocaba. Probablemente se pase por aquí esta tarde, así que te podrá felicitar ella misma.

Hermione se separó de Ron y le dedicó una sonrisa. Se puso a pensar en la novia de su amigo, recordaba perfectamente el día en que se la presentaron, unos dos meses atrás. Le había parecido una chica muy simpática y bastante guapa, con su pelo negro corto y sus ojos de color indefinido, como una mezcla entre azul y verde, se podría decir que se habían convertido en buenas amigas, pero Hermione se sentía incómoda por el hecho de que Ron tuviera novia, no por lo que hubiera podido sentir por él en el pasado, lo cual sin duda había desaparecido hace tiempo, sino porque, desde que Harry y Ginny comenzaron a salir, un año atrás, Ron y ella no habían vuelto a salir con nadie, y que Ron saliera ahora con Cassie la convertía en la única del grupo que no tenía pareja, aunque, claro, tampoco tenía ningún derecho a culpar a Cassie por ello.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Ron, pues era como si hubiera entrado en trance de repente.

-¿Eh? Sí, muy bien, ¿no tenéis hambre? Podríamos ir a algún restaurante para celebrarlo. Yo invito.

-De eso nada-la contradijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Ginny por detrás-tú has conseguido el empleo, invitamos nosotros, bueno, más bien invito yo, porque, aquí mi querido amigo sigue sin encontrar trabajo después del año sabático que lleva desde que salimos de Hogwarts, sí, ya hace un año Ron, en serio, no se como Cassie te soporta.

-Vamos, déjame, Harry, te recuerdo que te dejo salir con mi hermana pequeña a cambio de que no me insultes y me mantengas.

-Y yo te recuerdo, Ron,-le contestó Ginny- querido hermano mayor, que ya no soy una niña como para que me digas con quién puedo salir o no, además, por si no te acuerdas, ya he dejado el colegio y soy como diez veces más madura que tú, y que sepas que compadezco a la pobre Cassie por tener que aguantarte, y, realmente, no sé lo que ve en ti.

-No te hagas la mayor, dejaste el colegio hace seis horas.

-Por cierto, Ron-dijo Harry- ¿Qué pasará si algún día corto con Ginny? Tranquila, no digo que vaya a pasar-continuó viendo la expresión que ponía la aludida-entonces ya no tendría que mantenerte más, ¿no?

-Bueno...

-Disculpadme, mis madurísimos amigos, no pretendo ser el centro de atención, pero ¿podríamos irnos de una vez a celebrar lo mi nuevo empleo? Tengo hambre.

Después de que los chicos por fin se arreglaran, como media hora después, salieron para un restaurante francés que había una calle más abajo, donde Harry tuvo casi que dejar un riñón de señal, aunque hubiera merecido la pena si hubiera tenido que hacerlo, pues la sonrisa que Hermione tuvo en la cara durante todo el día no tenía precio.

Hermione se tomó el café tan rápido aquella mañana que pensó que le había arañado la garganta, pero no le importó, no quería llegar tarde su primer día de trabajo.

Cogió su maletín de cuero y abrió la puerta, salió y, después de cerrar, dejó una copia de la llave bajo el felpudo de la entrada, pues Ginny le había prometido que iría como a media mañana para comenzar a instalarse con ella. Había tenido algunos problemas con su madre la tarde anterior, al decirle que al día siguiente se mudaría con Hermione, la señora Weasley se enfadó por que su hija pequeña hubiera querido independizarse tan pronto, pero, después de una larga charla, consiguieron solucionarlo, aunque su madre seguía dolida, pues ya sólo le quedaban viviendo con ella los gemelos, que seguían juntando dinero que sacaban de su tienda de bromas para pagarse su propio piso, a pesar de que Ron seguía afirmando que eran inmensamente ricos pero que les daba pena separarse de su madre.

Hermione le daba vueltas a la discusión mientras bajaba en el ascensor, pensaba ir hasta el Ministerio en autobús, no le apetecía usar la magia, pero miró el reloj y cambió de opinión. Casi al mismo tiempo, la casera, unos pisos más abajo, llamaba al ascensor, que seguía bajando y marcando la luz de ocupado, para subir a cobrar a un inquilino que tenía retraso. Sus dedos tamborileaban impacientemente en la pared. Cuando por fin el ascensor terminó de bajar y sus puertas se abrieron, estaba vacío.

Hermione apareció en el callejón de la cabina de entrada al Ministerio. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y entró. Poco después ésta comenzó a descender como un ascensor. Una vez llegó al vestíbulo, se dirigió rápidamente a la planta de su departamento y, después de llamar a la puerta, entró en el despacho del señor Brown.

-Buenos días, señor Brown-saludó.

-Buenos días, la esperaba, llega usted muy puntual.-la saludó su jefe, levantándose.-Voy a llevarla a la oficina donde trabajará y le presentaré a sus compañeros, por cierto, hay un muchacho nuevo que entró de prueba la semana pasada. También tiene su edad. No es completamente de mi agrado, pero tengo que hacerle ese favor a un amigo, usted ya me entiende.

-Sí, claro, le comprendo.-contestó la chica, algo extrañada.

Condujo a Hermione a través de un pasillo y abrió la tercera de las cinco puertas que había a la izquierda de éste.

-Chicos, me gustaría presentaros a vuestra nueva compañera, que será la sustituta del viejo Fischer. Quiero que la tratéis lo mejor que podáis, os aseguro que merece la pena.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. La oficina era una sala grande y rectangular. Seis mesas se extendían de dos en dos a lo largo de ella, cuatro de ellas estaban ocupadas por gente no mucho mayor que ella y, al fondo a la derecha, había una pequeña encimera con tazas, una máquina de café y un bidón de plástico lleno de agua. Al otro lado había una puerta sobre la cual lucía un letrero de W.C.

-Ella es Hermione Granger-continuaba el señor Brown-querida, permítame presentarle a sus compañeros. Aquí- dijo señalando a la chica de pelo rubio oscuro que se sentaba en la primera de las mesas-Ann Shapland, él- señaló a un hombre moreno bastante atractivo-es Jake Mars, el chico de ahí detrás es David Jonson-Hermione habría jurado que aquel chico de pelo castaño era más joven que ella, de no ser porque, de ser así, no habría podido trabajar allí.-ella es Mónica Shepard- era la que parecía más mayor del grupo-y... ¿Dónde está el chico nuevo?

-Acaba de entrar en el baño-contestó Mónica.

-Bueno, supongo que ya te lo presentaran cuando salga, yo debo irme. Si necesita algo estaré en mi despacho. ¡Ah! Su mesa es esa de ahí-señaló la mesa que estaba al fondo, justo enfrente de la puerta del baño.

Hermione se dirigió a la mesa señalada y, poco después, ya estaba instalada. Justo cuando se disponía a empezar a trabajar, la cisterna del baño sonó, oyó que la puerta se habría y una voz que arrastraba las palabras decía:

-¿Qué haces aquí, sangre sucia?


End file.
